plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Imp (PvZ: GW2)
:For other versions, see Imp (disambiguation). 250px |stat 1 title = Health |stat 1 info = 50 for Imp 400 for Z-Mech |stat 2 title = Variants |stat 2 info = Z7-Mech |stat 3 title = Primary weapons |stat 3 info = Imp Blasters for Imp Robo Laser for Z-Mech |stat 4 title = Imp abilities |stat 4 info = Impkata Gravity Grenade Robo Call |stat 5 title = Z-Mech abilities |stat 5 info = Robo Stomp Missile Madness Explosive Escape}} Imp and Z-Mech are a playable zombie class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Imp and Z-Mech have their own abilities, but Z-Mech can only exist if summoned by Imp. Because of his small size, Imp is considered the fastest zombie in the game. Description "The smallest and most agile of the zombies, Imp can double-jump, hover, and giggle his way to victory. Two automatic Imp Blasters don't hurt either. Z-Mech built with Z-Tech. Massive size, massive health, and massive damage are at your disposal as you unleash Imp's secret weapon." Abilities Imp #Impkata - Imp starts to spin around and shoot his blasters doing damage to all plants around him. It has limited ammunition. #Gravity Grenade - Throws a grenade, which creates a gravitational field that pulls in and traps every nearby plant for a short period of time. #Robo Call - Imp sends an S.O.S. message by his walkie-talkie and, after a short pause, the Z-Mech is deployed to where he is. Z-Mech #Robo Stomp - Z-Mech stomps the ground, releasing a shockwave, which does large AOE damage to all nearby plants. #Missile Madness - Z-Mech launches up to 20 missiles from his back, with each one doing large splash damage. #Explosive Escape - Imp ejects from the mech, after which Z-mech explodes, damaging nearby plants. It is a one-time-use ability because it destroys the Z-mech. #Biotic Pull - Pulls plants towards to you. #Zomni-Blade - Swings a sword that deals 80 damage. Variants *Z7 Imp & Z7 Mech *Unnamed Shrimp Imp Variant *Unnamed Construction Imp Variant * More coming soon. Trivia *The Z-Mech is based on the Titan from Titanfall, another EA game. *Imp appears to have a jetpack similar to the one used by the Plots in Titanfall. *In the E3 announcement trailer, the Imp was seen riding a flying machine and ejecting from it. However, it is unknown if this might be an alternate ability or not. *As mentioned in records from E3, Citron is its weakness. *By pre-ordering the game players get the Z7-Mech by Grass Effect, spoof of Mass Effect. It looks to be an alternate variant of the Z-Mech. **It has been mentioned in a tweet by Gary Clay that there will also be an alternative variant for the Imp to come with the Z-Mech. **Unlike most Imps, who wear red unbuttoned shirts and blue shorts, he wears an orange shirt and shorts while donning a yellow helmet. *In the E3 trailer, he has 75 health points, while in a recent gameplay trailer, he has 50. Why this was implemented in the game is unknown. Gallery Z-Meсh.png|Render of Imp and Z-Mech SpoOmgT.png|The unnamed flying machine as it seen in E3 trailer Gw2render2.jpg|Imp and Z-Mech vs. Citron in promotional artwork Superbus.png|Imp in a bus with Super Brainz and Disco Zombie IMP LOADOUT GW2.png|The Imp's weapon and abilities GRAVITY GRENADE IMP GW2.png|Gravity Grenade zmech suit loadout.png|Z-Mech weapon and abilities Impgw2info.jpg|Imp's abilities Zmechgw2info.jpg|Z-Mech's abilities Imp Z-Mech.png|Another photo of Imp in his Z-Mech IMPO.jpg|Imp in his Z-Mech as seen on the Plants vs. Zombies youtube profile 11145037_10153069561568214_67711504572970666_n.jpg|An advertisement featuring Imp and Z-Mech IMG_20151108_093040.jpg|Grass Effect Z7 Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Playable characters Category:Zombie groups Category:Under construction